swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Constantine the Great
Constantine the Great (27 February c. 272 AD – 22 May 337 AD), also known as Constantine I or Saint Constantine, was Roman Emperor from 306 to 337 AD. Constantine was the son of Flavius Valerius Constantius, a Roman army officer, and his consort Helena. He was an Illyrian. His father became Caesar, the deputy emperor in the west in 293 AD. Constantine was sent east, where he rose through the ranks to become a military tribune under the emperors Diocletian and Galerius. In 305, Constantius was raised to the rank of Augustus, senior western emperor, and Constantine was recalled west to campaign under his father in Britannia. Acclaimed as emperor by the army at Eburacum (York) after his father's death in 306 AD, Constantine emerged victorious in a series of civil wars against the emperors Maxentius and Licinius to become sole ruler of both west and east by 324 AD. Tossup Questions # This emperor disbanded the Praetorian Guard and replaced them with the Palatini Comitenses. Before one decisive battle against Maxentius, this emperor saw a chi rho in the sky with the inscription "In this sign, you will conquer." After defeating his rival Licinius, this emperor made Byzantium his capital and renamed it after himself. This emperor convoked the (*) Council of Nicea and promulgated the Edict of Milan to increase religious toleration. For 10 points, name this fourth century emperor who ended the persecution of Christians. # This emperor gained full control of his empire after his victory at the Battle of Chrysopolis against Licinius. This emperor was responsible for calling the Council of Nicaea. This ruler crushed the forces of Maxentius at the Battle of Milvian Bridge. Before that battle, this emperor supposedly had a vision that eventually led to his Edict of Milan, which extended religious toleration. For 10 points, name this leader of the Roman Empire who became the first to become a Christian. # This man was victorious at Chrysopolis when his enemy forbade his own troops from looking at this man's standard. This man had Maximian strangled and defeated Licinius, bringing an end to the Tetrarchy. He crushed the Donatists and called the Council of Nicaea. This man supposedly gave land in Italy to * Pope Sylvester in his "Donation," and this man was shown the labarum, or chi-ro, and told "In this sign, you shall conquer" before defeating Maxentius at the Battle of Milvian Bridge. For 10 points name this issuer of the Edict of Milan, who settled in Byzantium and renamed it for himself, the first Christian Roman Emperor. # This man waged war against Maxentius and Licinius and he's not Octavian, but he was promoted to the rank of Augustus at Eboracum. One year after this Tetrarch's vision at the Battle of the Milvian Bridge, he issued the Edict of Milan. This man called the First Council of Nicaea and was baptized on his deathbed. For 10 points, name this first Christian Roman emperor, a man who moved the capital to a self-named city in Byzantium. # This ruler oversaw the murder of Crispus and Fausta. The gold coin this man established, the solidus, was used for centuries. The son of Helena, this ruler consolidated power by defeating Licinius at Chrysopolis. In one battle, this man defeated Maxentius. This ruler issued the Edict of Milan. This man allegedly saw a cross with the words "In this sign, conquer" during the Battle of Milvian Bridge. For 10 points, name this first Christian Roman Emperor. # A decree that this leader co-promulgated with Licinius granted toleration in his lands. He besieged the city of Marseille and may have forced its commander to commit suicide. That commander, Maximian, had a son who also fought against this man in a battle wherein that son, (*) Maxentius, died by drowning. This man had a vision of a cross in the sky on which was written, "In this sign you will conquer," before that battle at Milvian Bridge. For 10 points, name this fourth century Roman emperor who was the first Christian emperor. Category:World History Category:Study Materials